Stainless steel is an ideal material for a food and water bowl for an animal. For example, stainless steel does not readily rust, corrode, or stain when used to hold water. In addition, stainless steel does not easily scratch. A surface that is scratch-free does not as easily promote the growth of bacteria or other substances that may be harmful to the animal.